Chaos Experiments
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: What happens when a crazy wolf messes with a Chaos emerald? To much for a summary so R&R!
1. Experiments

**I dunno about this, written at 12:00 and strung on cherry limade and orange juice… This is gonna be fun!!**

Bolt was bored. _Very _bored. It had been almost a week since the housing incident and nothing of interest had happened. _"I still got that green emerald, maybe I could try some stuff out. Something intresting has to happen with one of those crazy gems…"_ First he crept down the hall and looked into the guest room. Ren was still asleep. "_Good, now I don't have to worry about her wanting to know what im doing._" Walking back down the hall and into the kitchen he grabbed a granola bar and headed to the elevator. Pressing the button he waited while it slowly went down. Once the elevator reached its destination Bolt stepped out and walked halfway across the room. Stopping at a panel in the wall the wolf placed his hand on it and waited until he heard the click signaling it was unlocked, he then did the number and plain dial locks until he finnaly reached the shelf containing the precious gem. He knew those locks wouldn't stop anyone that was determined to get at the stone, he just hoped it would buy him enough time to either wake up from unconsciousness or get down to the lab to stop the thief.

Taking out the Chaos emerald he walked over and put it on a shiny chrome table. "_Now, what to do with it…_" he thought to himself. Thinking of something he retrieved the E.M.P gun and put it next to the emerald. Undoing some wire's from it he attached them to the emerald, then he pressed a button on the table that sent out test droids that looked roughly like Eggman but could be made to look like anybody he pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. At first nothing happened but before Bolt set it down he saw the muzzle area start glowing green. Then a large green blast of energy shot out and knocked Bolt over with the force of the blast.

The shot hit the droid and made it explode violently. "_Thank god these walls are soundproof!"_ he thought to himself. Taking a notepad and a pen he quickly scribbled down on it "_Chaos emerald + E.M.P Big boom!! Do no use, to dangerous._" " Well that didn't work like I thought it would…" Bolt muttered to himself. Then thinking of something else he undid the wires and headed back to the elevator. After reaching the top he tiptoed out of the house. Reaching the spot he wanted he dug a small hole and dropped the Chaos emerald in. Then covering the jewel with a little more soil he planted a tree seed.

**Hahahaha This leads you to a badly done Cliffhanger! To bad im tired and almost outta ideas so DEAL WITH IT.**


	2. Explanations and Arguments

**This is chapter two. Srry the last one was so short but it was late. Lets continue shall we?**

The effect was almost immediate. As soon as the seed was covered a small sapling shot up from the ground and continued growing. Bolt jumped back and flipped open his cell phone. "_I defiantly need a better scientist for this. Gotta call Tails!_" He thought as he dialed the number.

"Tails? Yea umm slight problem I don't really have time to explain, just come over quick ok?"

"Humph I guess Bolt but this better be good its 5 am!!"

"Oh believe me it is, it is." Hanging up the cell he backed away at the small tree that had already grown where he planted the seed. "_Should I wake Ren? No, me and Tails can handle this._" Bolt thought. By the time Tails had arrived the tree had the appearance of a fully-grown oak tree.

"Bolt! What in the world did you do!?" Tails said shocked.

"I was testing some things with the Chaos Emerald and I decided to see what would happen if I planted a tree over one. I didn't think It would get so big so fast." Pulling out a scanner Tails moved it around the tree.

"This tree is infused with chaos energy!" Tails said astonished.

"That's not the only thing Tails. Its still growing!!" Bolt said as he watched the tree grow even more until it stopped at the height of a redwood. "This is just amazing. But this growing has to end or it might never stop. Can you get it out Bolt?" Tails asked.

'Yeah just stand back." Bolt said. Then, jumping into the air and pointing downward the wolf began to spin at amazing speeds. "FANG OVER FANG!!" Bolt shouted as he shot underground. Digging around the roots Bolt soon emerged in a small cavern.

"Woah…" Bolt muttered as he saw the mass of roots holding the Chaos Emerald. Walking up to them he was about to grab the gem when all of the sudden the roots got thicker and bigger. "Tree must have grown even _more_." He said aloud. Cutting through one of the roots he yanked out the jewel. Walking back out of the tunnel he created he emerged to see that the tree had in fact grown more. It was taller than a redwood but had low-lying branches like an oak. "The growth stopped when you pulled out the Emerald." Tails told him.

"That's good. Is the chaos energy still there?" Bolt asked.

"Yes but it stopped multiplying." Tails answered.

"Think we should tell the others Tails?" Bolt asked the fox.

"Yeah ill call them and you go wake Ren." With that Tails pulled out his cell and dialed up Sonic. Bolt walked inside and down the hall to Ren's room. "Hey Ren! Wake up there's something me and Tails have to show you!" Gently pushing her shoulder the cat woke up.

"What is it Bolt?'' Ren inquired.

"I have to show you just come outside." Not waiting for a reply the green wolf walked back outside. Sonic, Amy, and Shadow were already there and he could see Rouge in the distance. "I didn't want to worry Vanilla so I didn't invite Cream." Tails explained.

"You idiot Bolt. You coulda destroyed the forest with your "experiment" never mess with the Emeralds!" Shadow said angrily.

"Oh come on haven't you ever wanted to explore what those things can do?" Bolt shot back.

"Yes I admit that but you should have told somebody!" Shadow retorted.

"What's all the yelling about and why was I woke from my beauty sleep?" Rouge said groggily.

"They're arguing about that." Sonic told the white bat while he pointed to the massive tree.

"Oh." Rouge said examining the tree. "Well what do we do about it?" Bolt said, finished arguing with Shadow.

"Well we cant chop it down because it might crush a lot of the forest or you house." Tails said.

"So then what Tails?" Amy said, silent up until now.

"I guess we just leave it Amy." Tails said.

"Sweet lets call it the Chaos Oak!" Bolt said happily.

"Whatever, I still say this is a bad idea." Shadow said darkly.

"Oh lighten up Shadow. What's the worst that could happen?" Sonic replied.

**That ends chapter two! What **_**is**_** the worst thing that could happen? Guess you just have to keep reading! Muahahaha.**


	3. A romantic ending

**I had writers Block for a while but I think this may work… Im gonna go romantic ok?... or at least as best I can.**

The next day…

Bolt woke up with a start, He had had a dream that the tree kept growing and crushed the forest. Looking outside he saw that it was just a dream and that the massive oak had stopped growing. "_Im glad that was just a dream._" Bolt thought.

Suddenly Bolts keen hearing picked up a very silent sound, almost nothing, coming from the lab. Silently getting up from bed he walked to the elevator and got in. As he got to the lab floor he walked over to where the emerald was stored. Standing in front of it he checked that it hadn't been opened. Just as he started to walk away he called out "Alright Rouge get out here." At first nothing happened but then the bat dropped down from the ceiling. "Awww your no fun." Rouge said.

"How did you even know I was here?" She asked.

"Heard you. You're not getting bad at stealing are you?" Bolt said sarcastically.

"Im offended by that!" Rouge said also sarcastically.

"Next time try later at night when im not waking up ok?" Bolt told the bat. "Whatever." Rouge said back.

"Well im going back up, you can take the elevator or go back whatever way you came in, how did you get in without the elevator?" Bolt asked.

"Now where's the fun in me telling you?" Rouge told him with a smile.

"I suppose that makes sense." Bolt replied. He then proceeded back to the elevator and hit the button sending it up. Rouge had disappeared. When he got back up and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast he noticed a note attached to the refrigerator.

"Went out to get a few things be back later. Ren." It said.

"Well now im really bored, and alone." Bolt said depressed. Walking outside he walked past the Chaos Oak. He couldn't see the top but he knew it was waaaaaaay up there. "_I could build an awesome tree house up there_," He thought to himself. "You know what? I will!" He said aloud. Gathering some tools and wood from behind the house he put them in a backpack and headed towards the tree's massive trunk. He dug his claws into the bark and started his climb. Once he got to the branches he stopped and took out a granola bar for a snack. Looking around he saw that the branches were easily 10 feet wide. After finishing his bar he started jumping from branch to branch ever upward. Because they were so wide he had no trouble landing on them. After awhile he was near the top but still a ways off, he could tell the air was getting thinner so he began to circle the tree searching for a good spot. At last he found a space where the branches were wide and not to far apart. Setting down one of the teleporters he "Borrowed" from Knuckles he began to nail wooden boards down. After the platform was a good 20 feet wide he started putting up posts with rope as a fence. Seeing that he was starting to run low on supplies he stepped into the teleporter and felt his atoms disassemble and then reassemble at the bottom of the tree. "_I will never get used to that._" He thought to himself. As he was walking around the house to get some more supplies he glanced through a window and saw Ren talking on the phone. Walking through the back door he heard

"I can't find Bolt anywhere!" From Ren.

"Yes I did try calling him but his cell phone was off." She then turned around and saw the wolf standing in the doorway.

"Wait he just came in the door. Bye Amy." She said as she turned off the phone. "Where have you been?" She said.

"Up in the Chaos Oak." Bolt replied.

"You had me worried! Calling would have been nice!" The cat said angrily.

"You were out shopping and I lost track of time." Bolt said back.

"Well at least tell me next time ok?" Ren asked.

"Fine. But im gong back up now to finish working on a treehouse." He told her. "You can come up if you want, if your not afraid of heights." Bolt told her. He walked back outside and picked up his backpack. Stepping on the teleporter he was whisked back up to the top. "Still not used to that." He said aloud. A few minutes later Ren was there to. "Don't look down." Bolt cautioned as he finished putting the last wood board that made up the roof.

"I wont, Is that all there is to it?" Ren asked.

"Nah I figure ill make a few bridges so I can have a few of these huts." He told Ren.

"I can help with that. Just put the pieces in front of me." Doing as she asked Bolt put the pieces in front of her. Ren's eyes started to glow purple and Bolt could feel a wind kick up. The boards floated and moved out to form a bridge to another branch. Bolt quickly took out his hammer and nails and nailed them in place so Ren could stop using her powers. Once the final board was nailed Bolt said, "Okay you can stop now." To Ren "I think I know a way to speed this up." He said.

Taking out two lighting shards he placed them in his suit and felt their power rush through him. He began building incredibly fast. Finishing the second hut in 5 minutes. Ren kept using her powers for the bridges while Bolt pounded the nails in. In 45 minutes all four huts and bridges were finished and both friends were exhausted. "Man im tired!" Bolt said.

"Me to." Ren replied. It was sunset by now and they were both sitting in the fourth hut. "Ill put in some furnishings tomorrow." The wolf said. " But until then…" He took out a foldout bench and set it up. Both friends sat down and leaned back.

"Ill never forget the day you saved me." Ren said looking down.

"You would have done the same if it were me." Bolt told her.

"But I feel like I owe you… You almost got shot by them." She said sadly.

"You just being my friend is payment enough." He said comfortingly. Bolt then put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his. As the sun went down they both fell asleep.

**Awww wasn't that sweet and completely a corny movie rip off? Hey I couldn't help it I have to put romance in some of these things! R&R please and this is the end!**


End file.
